Call Me Crazy
by Relishb91
Summary: Grissom gets drugged and while he is out, a musical goes on in his head. Dont knock it till you try it... Maby some GSR and YoBling. Rated T for Language.
1. Wheres Daddy?

* * *

A/N: ok, so i know i have posted this story before, a long time ago, but i took it down several months ago because i was not happy with the way it went, so, i am rewriting the whole thing, same idea, but better writing and longer chapters, thanks so much to the people who reviewed the first time i started this story, and this time i am happy with the way it started, so i promise not to take it down and start from scratch again, 

i have no beta, so all mistakes are my own, and my only muse is my many Hannah Montana songs on my ipod, so, well, eventually i will have to incorporate that into here somehow, thanks for reading...REL

Call me Crazy

Chapter 1:Wheres Daddy?

Author: Relishb91

Disclaimer: if i owned CSI do you think that Sara would be gone? and that the writers would be on strike? I think not... And sadly yet another year has come and gone, and nobody gave them to me, not even for my 16th birthday, so for now, i am playing with them...

* * *

"Gil" His name was being called softly from down the hall. It was 6 PM and he was still fast asleep. 

Shift started at 7 and it was a 15 minute drive from the house to the lab, and that was with ought traffic.

"GIL" His name was shouted this time. But still, Grissom didn't budge, deeply indulged in his dream.

"GILBERT GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!!!" Sara's sweet tones traveled through the open door, and this time, Grissom stirred, woke up, but moaned, rolled over and laid his head back down on the pillow, willing himself to fall back asleep.

"Fine, if he's gonna be that way." Sara walked down the hall and yelled up the stairs to the right. "WHERE'S DADDY???"

Grissom sat bolt upright as he heard the feet patter across the floor above, running to the stairs and down.

"No, NO, IM UP, IM UP!!!" Grissom shouted as the giant dog came bursting through the door Sara had just vacated and jumped up onto the bed, and licking his face until Grissom jumped out of bed and pushed Hank out of the room and slammed the door.

10 minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go, heading down the hallway towards Sara who had toast waiting for him on the island with a glass of milk.

"Thanks, and sorry." He said, giving Sara an apologetic look.

"That's ok, we'll get there on time, just hurry up and eat." She said, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank god we don't have to worry about making up lame excuses for why we are both always late on the same days." Grissom said with a smile, remembering all the times that they would stutter out excuses, not knowing how the team never figured it out with all the lame excuses, from car problems, to stubbing a toe.

"Ya i know what you mean, i think telling the team was the smartest thing we ever did, and the sherif was so great about the whole thing, dealing with Ecklie, and setting it up so we could still be on the same shift. I still cant get the look out of my mind when the sherif told Ecklie to shut up and leave the room." Sara laughed out loud at the thought of Ecklies shocked expression.

* * *

Flashback: 

_Grissom and Sara entered the sherifs office hand in hand. Both the sheriff and Ecklie were there, the sherif behind his desk, and Ecklie sitting in one of the empty chairs in front of it. _

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Ecklie shouted._

"_Calm yourself Conrad." The sheriff said calmly, looking between Grissom and Sara, with a politely quizzical look on his face. "So, Gil, Mrs. Sidle, you called a meeting?"_

"_Yes, well, Sheriff, Conrad, as you can tell, Sara and i are in a romantic relationship that has been going on for some time." Grissom said, getting right to the point as him and Sara took a seat across from the Sheriff, as Ecklie jumped from his chair, starring at them in triumph._

"_HA! I KNEW IT! Sir, they are in direct violation of lab policy, this is sufficient enough to have them both fired." Ecklie stated with glee._

_Grissom gave Ecklie a pitied look and turned back to the sheriff._

"_Well, Gil, you and Ms. Sidle are currently in direct violation of lab policy, but i think that we can arrange something to make this work, as i assume you will want to remain on the same shift, how about we get Mrs. Willows to write up Sara's evaluations, and for anything where it mite be possible for there to be any favoritism, you would answer to Willows as apose to Grissom, is that all right with you Ms. Sidle?"_

"_Of course." Sara said happily, relieved that the sheriff was on their side._

"_WHAT???"Ecklie shouted at the Sheriff. "They already both have a dozen mess-ups under their belts, and now they make one of the biggest, and you aren't going to do anything about it? b They should both be fired!:" Ecklie rambled on about how Grissom and Sara were unworthy employees._

"_Shut up Ecklie!" The Sheriff said, looking annoyed. "Grissom and Sara have the highest solve rate in the lab, along with some of the best education's, and Grissom is the reason that we are the #2 crime lab in the country. There is no way i am going to fire him, and if keeping Ms. Sidle is what will keep Gil, then Ms. Sidle is staying. Now get out of my office, before i put you on leave for talking back to me."_

_Ecklie left the office in a huff, looking back and glaring at Grissom on his way out._

"_You know i would fire him, but im way to lazy to try and convince you to take his job." The Sheriff said, giving Grissom a small smile. "So, if that's every thing, i see no problem with this whole situation, as long as you guys keep your work professional. Now if you will excuse me, i have some calls to make."_

End Flashback

* * *

"YA that was great. The better looks were the ones on the guy's faces, they were so shocked that they didn't figure it out the whole time." Grissom said, with an even bigger smile on his face. 

"Ya that was brilliant." Sara agreed. "Now hurry up, we are going to be late, and i really don't want our first days back after our honeymoon to start like that." Sara said, rushing Grissom towards the door. "Now just put your shoes on, and get your sexy tush out there to the car so we can go."

"Fine." Grissom said with a sarcastic huff as he walked outside to start the car.

"night Hank, you be a good boy and we'll see you in the morning." Sara left and locked the door behind her, leaving their dog sitting there on the other side with sad eyes.

Grissom and Sara arrived at work together only 5 minutes late, and Sara headed for the break room while Grissom headed for his office to get that nights assignments.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Gil wouldn't get his butt out of bed." Sara said, giving the guys and apologetic smile as she sat down.

"Oh that's ok, we figured you would be a bit late today, having to get back into the routine of work after that month away on your honey moon. How was the rain forest?" Warrick asked, leaning in wanting to hear all about it.

"Ya come on, details, how did it go? was it nice there? what did you guys do?" greg asked energetically, also leaning in to get a better look at Sara.

"Guys, guys, don't pester her with questions the moment she gets back, giver her a minute." Catherine said before sara could get a word in. "So, was it romantic?" Catherine continued, ignoring the glares from the guys.

"Hypocrite" Sara heard Greg mutter.

"OK, ladies, if your done pestering my wife, assignments!" Grissom said, making his presence in the room noticed as he walked to the front of the table, looking down at his team who now had all eyes on him. "all right guys, big high profile case tonight. I will need all of you on it. The sheriff wants this dealt with quickly and quietly. Now, Judge Skinner was found dead in his home today. It was called in by a known working girl, and the judges wife is there now too. Apparently she was out of town until she got the call that her husband was found dead, and i have a feeling there may be some problems with this case. So, no talking to the press, or to Ecklie. We need this dealt with quietly, as the judge was a close friend of the Sheriff he doesn't want it common knowledge that Skinner might have been with a prostitute the night he died." Grissom finished handing Catherine the case file.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Catherine said, knowing that there was nothing noble about being a judge.

"That may be, but we still cant suspect that they were together till we have evidence, and keep a close eye on the wife, check her alibi, could be another case of angry wife walks in on cheating husband." Grissom finished, looking down at the slip in his hands. He had his own case that night, sounded pretty simple, some guy was found dead in his home, sounded like a drug overdose. But Brass wanted the CSIs to check it out, any death in Vegas cant be written as accidental until there has been an investigation, because you never know what is an accident, or what was murder.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sara asked, looking at the slip in Grissoms hands.

"I've got my own case out in Henderson, and if i finish early i will be in my office if any one needs me. I have a mountain of paper work sitting on my desk. Guess that's what happens when you take a month off." He shot a look at Catherine, who was supposed to be taking care of all of the work while he was away.

"Hey" she said, putting her hands up defensively,"don't look at me, you said nothing about paper work when you left."

"all right, fine, but get to work, that case isn't going to solve itself" Grissom added, slightly irritated that he had so much paper work to do later.

The team left the room one after the other, and headed towards the parking lot to their cars. Sara was last to leave the room and she gave Grissom a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room, swaying her hips as she went, making Grissom have to blink a couple times and shake his head, trying to resist the urge to go on another honeymoon that second.

* * *

Grissom entered his crime scene an hour later, and already the coroner was there waiting for him. 

"What do we got David?" Grissom asked, looking down at the dead body.

"Cant tell you for sure." David said, looking back down at the body and the thermometer sticking out of the dead guys side. "He is a little bit warmer than he should be, but that could just be natural, it is also consistent with the drugs found over there on the bed side table, looks like he had a bit of a flu. There is no signs of trauma, no busing around the neck suggests it wasn't strangulation, but there wasn't any hard drugs around suggesting overdose. We'll know more after autopsy, i'll keep you posted." David finished his assessment as his assistants loaded the body onto a gurney and started wheeling him from the room.

Grissom did a once over of the room, and then started to process. He searched all the drawers, looking for possible drug paraphernalia, but found nothing. From the looks of it, the only drugs in the room, and bathroom, were some aspirin, some meds for a minor flu and some cough syrup. Grissom finished up in the bedroom and headed back into the hall. he was gonna call it a day, and wait for the autopsy report so he knew what to look for, when he passed a small room on the right that looked like an office. It wasn't the office that had caught Grissoms attention, rather what he saw through the small gap in the door.

A beautiful blue Himalayan butterfly was in a glass plaque on the wall facing the door, and Grissom couldn't help but to take a peek inside the room.

He opened the door to find a well decorated room lined with bookcases full of thick volumes.

The wall space that wasn't covered in books were covered in different insect specimens.

Grissom recognized all of them, having most of them in his own collection, and he turned instead to the books covering the walls, again, noticing some in common.

He passed his finger along the spines of the handsome, well cared for books, reading the titles. There was a thick volume all about Deoxyribonucleic acid, and right next to it, an even bigger one on all of the elements of the periodic table, including all of their properties, uses, and thousands oof compounds for each one.

he continued to go around the room reading the titles until he came up to the handsome oak desk placed at the back of the room, complete with laptop, more specimens, and some different colored chemicals in test tubes.

Grissom was overly intrigued by this mans hobbies. He looked around the desk at all the small species that littered it in a neat fashion, and the desk itself having a butterfly embedded in the surface of the wood under the finish. It really was quite beautiful, and an amazing collection. Nothing on his personal collection, but he didn't think many other people would have nearly the same one as himself.

As grissom was looking at a filing cabinet near the desk he noticed a small bar fridge next to it, slightly hidden between the filing cabinet and the bookcase to its right.

Now grissom was caught. He couldn't help but approach the fridge.

If this man was anything like himself, then there would definitely be something interesting in kept in the fridge.

More specimens maybe? Or perhaps some kind of interesting experiment?

Grissom crouched down next to the fridge and put his hand on the handle and pulled.

"SHIT" Grissom yelled as the most disgusting smell he had ever endured reached his nostrils and he fell back, hitting his head on the bookcase behind him.

"OUCH"

the smell was worse than a million decomposing bodies in a junk yard filled with skunks.

He got up quickly and slammed the fridge door.

He was feeling a bit nauseous so he left the room and headed outside to his denali to grab a bottle of water.

A Grissom sat there drinking his water, trying to clear his head, he took a good look at the house he had just been inside and gave it some thought.

You know, it really wasn't that bad of a house, it was actually rather nice.

Small, with a large overgrowing garden, and a cute little walkway heading up to the front door made of red brick.

This was the kind of house he wanted for himself and Sara. A nice yard for Hank, and a calm environment, where they didn't have to always think about work. Away from the city a bit, but not so far they had to drive to long to get to work. It was perfect.

Grissom finished his water and was feeling allot better, so he grabbed a mask and headed back in to the house with a cooler to collect whatever was in that fridge.

He opened the fridge again and quickly unloaded all of its brightly colored liquids and pilled them quickly into the cooler sitting on the floor next to him.

Slamming the fridge door shut for a second time he picked up the cooler and headed out of the house back towards the lab.

* * *

As Grissom began unloading the chemicals under a fume hood he heard something a little odd coming from down the hall. It sounded like music. Figuring greg or Sara had blasted some music in the garage again he ignored it and went about collecting small samples of all of the chemicals and labeling them before piling them back up in his arms and heading off to the trace lab. 

He said hi to as few people he passed in the hall, not really interested in what they were doing, and just continued walking straight for the labs.

He passed a few layout rooms and caught little snippets of conversations, but let them wash over himself. All he wanted to do was find out what the hell had let out such a horrible smell, and what this guy was keeping in his fridge.

Grissom finally entered the trace lab, only to find Hodges was absent.

He waited around for a good 5 minutes before deciding to just leave him a note with the samples and quickly scribbled down a few words on a note pad and ripped off the paper, sticking it to the stack of swabs and small jars.

Grissom turned to leave the room, but just as he turned around, he herd Hodges enter.

Grissom turned back to talk to Hodges and give him crap for not being in his lab when something much more flustering caught his eye. Doing a bit of a double take he looked back Hodges.

"HODGES? WHAT THE HELL?"

A/N2: thanks for reading,

remember my rules,

no reviews, no chapters,

so please review,

i need to know if i should continue or throw the laptop out the window (figuratively speaking of course, as this is a school computer and i cant afford to replace it)

Oh, and for those who knew about it, i didnt make it through the canadian idol auditions. So close yet so far,

i made it to round 2 outa 3,

ah well, theres always next year (or next week if i can afford it.)


	2. Say WHAT?

A/N: OK guys, i am so sorry that it took me like, 3 months to get chapter 2 up, but i have been really busy with work, and wo

**A/N: OK guys, i am so sorry that it took me like, 3 months to get chapter 2 up, but i have been really busy with work, and work, and school, and now i spend all my spare time at the school anyway working on our school musical in june. So i am kinda neck deep in other stuff. **

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed to my story, and i will try my best to get the next chapter up sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I only own them on Sims, where i get to play god with the lives of the mear mortals! MUHAHAHAHA! (Grissom and Sara still wont get married though.. WHY OH WHY HAVE THEY FORSAKEN ME?)**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the rights to the song "Its raining men" or anything of Billy Rays, except all of his daughters CDs. PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**anyway. hope you enjoy chapter 2, now that i have rambled on for 2 paragraphs of nothingness...OH LOOK! A FIGNEUTON!!**

Chapter 2: Say WHAT?

"HODGES? WHAT THE HELL?" Grissom shouted when he turned around and got a full eye of the lab rat.

Hodges was wearing a low cut, strapless, red dress, cut just above the knee and with a slit up the left leg, stopping right at the top of his thigh.

Grissom was so shocked that he couldn't even speak.

"Its raining trace" Hodges said with a frown, looking down at the stack of swabs that Grissom had left for him to analyze.

"Excuse me?" was all Grissom managed to say, still appalled by what he saw standing before him.

"Its raining Trace" Hodges repeated, this time a smile breaking across his face.

"Hodges, what the hell is going on?" Grissom asked, raising his voice slightly, getting pissed off.

Just then, to Grissoms horror, Hodges broke out into song.

"Its Raining Trace

Hallelujah

Its raining trace"

At that moment, Greg came running into the room. It seemed he had pulled out the old showgirls headdress from the evidence locker, and had it propped vicariously on his head. And to Grissoms even worse horror, Greg joined in on Hodges song.

"HEY ACE!" he shouted, as he danced into the room.

As Greg started doing a very elaborate dance, Hodges continued singing.

"I've got your trace

Hallelujah

I've got your trace

Its a nitrate base"

Grissom quickly ran from the room, rubbing his temples. He walked quickly down the hallway towards his office, the whole time still being able to hear Hodges and Greg singing their duet in the lab behind him.

Grissom made it to his office in seconds, and quickly shut the door behind himself.

Was that their idea of a joke? Or maybe they lost a bet?

Well either way Grissom was not amused.

He walked over to his desk and sat down behind it and continued to rub his temples, fighting back the migraine that threatened to overtake his body.

Wait! That dress! He was sure he had seen it before... No, she wouldn't... Oh but she would...

Grissom had only ever seen Sara wear that dress once, but he would never forget it as long as he lived, as it seemed to spend more of the night on the floor of their bedroom then on her.

Great, now that memory is ruined... Thanks Hodges!

Grissom sat at his desk, trying to erase the image of Hodges in Saras red dress, and trying to get Hodges out of his erotic memories of Sara. He was also trying to think of a way to get back at her for this, because he knew that it would have to have been her idea... Hodges would do anything to kiss up to the boss, and if that took kissing up to his wife, so be it.

Just as Grissom's headache began to reside, with new images of a forming plan to get Sara back later, he got a page from Nick, saying that they had solved their Judge case.

Grissom sighed and climbed out of his office chair, and headed out the door of his office once more, shutting it behind himself.

He thanked the gods above that Hodges and Greg had stopped singing as he walked down the hall to meet Nick in layout room 3.

As he rounded the corner into the room however, he was slightly taken back.

Though it wasn't as odd as Hodges in a bright red dress, it still wasn't Nicks regular attire. As Grissom stepped over the threshold into the room his gaze fell immediately to the dark, leather chaps that Nick was sporting, along with a cowboy hat and a fur, cow print vest, complete with a tan brown pair of heeled cowboy boots.

"What is it Nick?" Grissom asked, slightly annoyed, deciding to ignore what Nick was wearing, figuring this also had to do with Sara. He knew that if they got a rise out of him then their mission would be accomplished, so he decided to act as though nothing was different.

"Well, you asked us to keep you posted on the Judge Skinner case, and, well, turns out that it wasn't murder at all." Nick said, as if he always wore chaps and cowboy boots.

'Well, at least he's not singing,' thought Grissom, but just a moment to soon, as Nick reached down behind the lighted table and pulled out an old yamaha acoustic guitar and struck up a catchy tune Grissom immediately noticed as Billy Ray Cyrus's "Achy Breaky Heart", and started talking.

"Well, we just got back C.O.D. from Dr. Robbins, blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. And well, first blush we thought it was murder, but it turns out..."

"Well, He cracked his head,

while climbing out of bed,

after spending the night with his whore.

Yes he cracked his head,

while climbing out of bed,

and i don't think he'll be doing it no more.

YEEHA!"

Nick finished his song and jumped in the air as he strummed the last chord on his guitar. Grissom immediately turned and left the room, not looking back as Nick gave him a quizzical look from behind. Unaware what he had done to annoy Grissom, Nick simply shrugged it off, and preceded to tune his guitar.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom was just about to head back to his office when his pager went off again, and he saw Dr. Robbins number show up on the screen. His DB was finished autopsy.

'Great, Robbins is the biggest prankster of them all, can't wait to see this,' Grissom thought to himself sarcastically.

Grissom turned on his heel and walked away from the blissful solitude that his office always promised, and headed toward the morgue for his date with the dead instead.

Grissom entered the autopsy room, prepared for the worst, but was shocked and grateful, as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, to find that Doc Robbins and David were, well, completely normal! 'Or at least as normal as a coroner and his morbid assistant could possibly be,' Grissom thought to himself with a smile.

They were both clad simply in their white lab coats, professionally buttoned right to the top, both waiting for Grissom to tell him the news of the autopsy.

As Grissom walked up to the body on the slab, he greeted Robbins and David and they both responded with a friendly wave.

"What's up doc?" Grissom asked smiling for what felt the first time today.

"Ya I've never heard that one before." The Doc said sarcastically.

Grissom smirked at Robbins and walked over to the table where his DB, Harrison Squires, lay.

"All right, what do we got here?" Grissom asked in a more serious tone.

"Well, on first observation the victim showed no signs of strangulation, suffocation, overdose, or any of the usual things to look for. But after the autopsy, we found this in his lungs." Robbins stated holding up the lung, complete with what looked to be a large blood clot or tumor.

"Diffuse pulmonary lymphangiomatosis?"Grissom stated, looking in deep thought at the clot.

"Possibly. We took swabs of his lungs looking for any possible foreign drugs or anything he might have inhaled over long periods of time that might have caused this kind of deterioration to his lungs. My bets still on drugs. Possibly something that caused fumes that he was inhaling on a regular basis." Doc Robbins turned away to grab the swabs for Grissom, who was beginning to get very intrigued with this case.

David looked up at Grissom and spoke for the first time.

"You spent hours in that house, do you think that would have any effect on you?" He asked with concern evident in his voice.

"I think that whatever this was, the victim would have had to be breathing it for quite some time, years maybe, for this to happen to him. Im sure we are fine David." Grissom stated matter-of-factly.

Doc Robbins returned with the swabs and handed them to Grissom, who immediately turned to leave, curious on what Tox would be able to find...

"SUPER DAVE TO THE RESCUE!"

'Oh crap.' Thought Grissom

**A/N2: ok, sorry if its a bit short, but its really hard to connect one area of my brain to the other right now in attempts to string this story together. **

**Ok, so shoutouts. **

**Squiggy: For the idea of using "Its Raining Men" .**

**A/N3: Diffuse pulmonary lymphangiomatosis is a real lung desease, but i have no idea what it is, how you get it, or what it causes, so just use your imagination and dont bother googling it to see what it is.**


End file.
